PK19
(Japanese: ピカチュウ 氷の大冒険 Pikachu's Ice Adventure) is the 19th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. This short first aired on even-numbered from August 1 to 29, 2008. Blurb Under the shining sun and clear blue sky, Pikachu and friends visits a beach to play! Excited, Piplup and Buizel start to test their speed in the ocean. Meanwhile, Meowth and its team bring the surf board saying "We are going to catch the Big Wave and become the Legend!" Trying to scramble for the play space, all the Pokemon get into a big fight! All of the sudden, a huge snowstorm blows everyone away from the play space. After the incident, Pikachu and friends wake up in a world of ice! Pikachu, Piplup and Meowth found themselves separated away from everyone by the snow storm. What was the cause of the storm? Can Pikachu and everybody come back to where they came from safely? Pikachu and friends' adventure begins in a world of ice! Plot In the ocean surrounded by an island, on an inner tube, , and were playing around with a ball that looks like a . Croagunk was floating while lying down on top of an inner tube relaxing. and wearing a snorkel and goggles, were swimming underwater. was riding on 's back as he was swimming in the water. , , and were floating on a raft while sleeping. flies around, while sits on the top of a cliff. Gliscor tries to glide in the air, but falls in the water on top of Piplup as he comes out of the water scared. When Piplup comes out of the water, Buizel and Pachirisu pass by. Piplup and Buizel race each other as all of the other Pokémon cheer them on. Meanwhile, , , , , , and go after the other Pokémon for being where Meowth wants to surf. Buizel wins the race over Piplup while the other Pokémon cheer about the victory. Buizel is full of pride, while Piplup is crushed about the defeat. Meowth and his friends swim over to the other Pokémon, as Yanmega uses which blows Gliscor away. Piplup uses which turns into a funnel that grabs all of the Pokémon, spins around and sends them blasting off. All of the Pokémon land on top of a . Marill jumps on top of the Wailord to join them and uses to put them to . After Marill finishes singing, it inflates and slaps the Pokémon around with its tail and jumps back into the ocean. Meowth pushes everyone away who was sleeping on top of him, finds an inner tube, and goes inside of it along with the other Pokémon. Seviper uses which disturbs the Wailord they are on. Wailord uses to send them high into the air, and into the water frozen after a blizzard turns them to ice. Gliscor flies to the island where everyone was playing before, and notices that everyone is gone. On an icy island with , , , , and around, the Pokémon float down the river while they are still frozen. They collide with some ice, and Chimchar is broken free from the ice. It looks around to see where they ended up, and then uses to free them from the ice. Meowth lands in the freezing water and jumps back out and on to the ice. Happiny and Pachirisu slide along the ice having fun. Buneary tries to hug Pikachu, but she is pushed away. Swinub starts crying about missing being where they were before. Meowth and his friends try to climb the icy hill, but fall right back down. Pikachu and his friends are able to climb it with ease, but once Pachirisu reaches the top, it tumbles down the other side and is sent flying. Staravia flies to go search for Pachirisu, as a stream of snow hits Pikachu and the others. A blizzard blows Meowth and his friends flying high into the air. Staravia catches Pachirisu so it does not hit the ground, and narrowly avoids being hit by another heavy hit of snow. They snow hits the mountain and creates a white colored explosion. The snow that hit Pikachu and his friends before, sent them to another area that is surrounded by tall ice pillars. Meowth and the other Pokémon were sent into a tall ice pillar head first, and then the pillar breaks as they hit the snow on the ground. Croagunk lands on a tall point of an ice mountain. Pikachu and his friends look around. Swinub, Buneary, and Ambipom are too cold and scared, so they try to try hidden under some ice while Swinub is crying. Meowth and his friends are able to break free of the broken pieces of ice, but blast off high into the air. Croagunk looks at his reflection in some ice. Croagunk uses on the ice to form a sled, and slide down the icy mountain. As Staravia is flying around with Pachirisu on its back, an airplane with pictures of , , , , , , , , , and Pikachu flies by them. Pachirisu is very happy to see the plane pass by. Pikachu and his friends find a couple of Pokémon stuck in the snow and pull them out. Spheal and were the Pokémon that were stuck in the snow. They are both relieved to be unstuck from the snow. Snorunt and Spheal thank them for rescuing them from the snow. Croagunk continues to slide down the mountain on an ice sled. Swinub continues to cry because it is hungry, as Piplup comes out of an opening with an apple to give to it to eat. Piplup could not find any other apples, and the other Pokémon are very upset about that. Buneary makes a face while saying that Piplup is incompetent, making Piplup very upset. Meowth and his friends hit the ground hard, with Meowth at the bottom of the pile. After the Pokémon get up, a pops out from underneath the snow. Snover begins to cry out of hunger, and explains that food is very hard to find where they are at. Meowth imagines that soon he will be eating a big feast. Pikachu and his friends come to an ice covered building. Spheal and Snorunt ask to open the door for them, as the doors do open. Solrock uses to melt some of the snow and ice, which reveals an ice covered building that looks like a castle. Staravia flies towards the castle after spotting it. Pikachu's other Pokémon friends are inside a small ice cave, until they come outside and notice the ice castle as well. Piplup has a shocked look on his face as the other Pokémon head towards the castle. As Meowth and his friends follow Snover through the snowy forest, they really become hungry. In the distance they can see the ice covered castle. They also head towards the castle. The three groups of Pokémon enter the castle through three different entrances, as Staravia enters from the window up top. As they enter, Piplup slips and hits the wall, and Buneary shows her affection to Pikachu. Snover is happy to be reunited with its pals Snorunt and Spheal. A blizzard runs through the castle and out several windows. The Pokémon find a and fighting with each other. Abomasnow uses and Froslass counters with . Froslass and Abomasnow both use at each other which again goes out the windows of the castle. Pikachu uses to hit the center of them, to try to stop their fighting. Snorunt, Spheal, and Snover also step in to try to convince them to stop. The Pokémon showed the others that the statues at the end of the hallway were broken. Froslass and Abomasnow decide to stop fighting each other. Snorunt, Spheal, and Snover admit to breaking the statues and quiver in fear, and Abomasnow gets mad but decides to let it go after Froslass calms it down. The Pokémon all work together to fix the broken statues which looked exactly like Froslass and Abomasnow. Buneary uses to fill in the cracks, and Turtwig uses to smooth it out. Croagunk comes in through the window and crashes into the statues, which breaks them. The Pokémon decide to build completely different statues. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, Buizel uses Water Gun, Piplup uses Bubble Beam, Pachirisu uses , Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Carnivine uses , Seviper uses , Yanmega uses Sonic Boom, Meowth uses , Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Ambipom uses , Buizel uses Sonic Boom, Buneary uses Ice Beam, Pachirisu uses Discharge again, Swinub uses , Sudowoodo uses , Croagunk uses Brick Break, Staravia uses , and Chimchar uses Flamethrower again to create statues of all of the Pokémon on that island. Happiny uses its strength to put the ice pillars on top of Froslass's statue head. The Pokémon all made mini-statues of Froslass, Abomasnow, Snorunt, Snover, and Spheal in the same place together. Everyone laughs at how small they turned out to be. The Pokémon all wave good-bye as they drift down the ocean in an ice covered boat back to where the beach they were at before. As the sun shines down, the Pokémon all float towards the other island as Gliscor spots them and is glad to see them. Gliscor glides to them even though they say not to. Gliscor falls on them causing the ice to sink. Pachirisu and Pikachu happily jump out of the water. Croagunk is shown on an inner tube again, Pachirisu on the beach ball, Buizel swimming with Happiny on his back, Gliscor falling again, Staravia carrying Swinub on its back as it flies around, Wobbuffet, Meowth, Carnivine, and Mime Jr. all surfing, Seviper floating downstream, Yanmega flying above them, Sudowoodo, Chimchar, and Turtwig all napping on a raft, Piplup swimming underwater, and Buneary, Ambipom, and Pikachu with snorkels on swimming underwater. Everyone watches the sun set and Pikachu smiles. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV debuts * * Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Pikachu shorts) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * This short was released between DP087 and DP088 in Japan. * During the short, an ANA Pokémon flight (more specifically the Pikachu Jumbo jet plane) makes a brief appearance, referencing the fact that this short first debuted exclusively on even-numbered ANA domestic flights. * The Master Ball beach ball, which previously appeared in Beauty and the Beach and A Hot Water Battle, makes a reappearance in this short. In other languages }} Category:Anime shorts 19 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Pikachu Kori no Daiboken es:PK13 ja:ピカチュウ 氷の大冒険 zh:PK19